


(never) alone

by airamcg



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar State, Concept study, Double Drabble, Gen, Hive Mind, Season 1 Finale, season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Avatar was (never) alone.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>-- a double drabble about the Avatar State as a hive mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	(never) alone

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've been toying with for a while now. Enjoy!

In her mind, she heard them all-- hundreds of voices leftover from hundreds of lifetimes passed-- a soft constant hum as she opened herself to them and they to her.

They welcomed her with open arms, the youngest and newest of them. They welcomed her, and she became them. She was a son; she was a daughter. Sometimes, a pacifist; sometimes, a killer. She was a soldier, a nurturer, a thief, a poet, a tyrant. She was all of them, and they became her.

When she opened her eyes, irises glowing white, she saw the world with each lifetime's eyes.

 

* * *

 

Each hit felt like death, like her very lifeforce was violated and stripped away from her, as another lifetime faded into nothing.

She had died a hundred times over, and she was reliving every one of them. Bleeding out in a warzone. A quiet night among loved ones. Getting stabbed on the back by a friend. Pain and fear, sadness and regret, and all else in the final moments before death's embrace.

When he stood, triumphant, the spirit of light in his fist, she could only watch in horror.

The silence was maddening.

This fight, she was utterly alone again.

 

 


End file.
